


Fighting For Some Turf In Your Heart

by ShepardBumbleby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, On Hiatus, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardBumbleby/pseuds/ShepardBumbleby
Summary: "Blake Belladonna." She replied bluntly but not unkind, cursing softly when she realized there were flecks of blood on her outfit and pulling on her coat to cover them up.Recognition seemed to flash in Yang's eyes in that instance, before a shit eating grin which bared rows of sharp, white teeth spread throughout most of her face."Blake..." She drawled out, testing her name on her tongue, her husky tone making Blake shiver slightly and her black furred tail flick.





	1. Burning Lilac Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please excuse me if I've made any mistakes and some constructive criticism would be great! Thanks :)

"I knew a little color would look good on you."

Blake whirls around, cursing under her breath. She had let her guard down and someone had managed to sneak up on her, which was by no means a simple feat.

Hissing, she felt her ears pressed flat against the top of her head. The scent of smoke and metal, along with fresh earth and a familiar, dangerous musk invaded her senses. Her muscles tensed as she studied the person who had crept up on her, warily.

Her view was immediately drawn to the bright yellow mane flowing down the strong shoulders of a tall, fair-skinned, busty woman. An orange infinity scarf was wrapped around her neck on top of a low cut, yellow crop top which bared her abs accompanied by a brown leather jacket. A dark brown belt hung low around her waist with fitted black pants clinging to her long, toned legs and tied around her left knee was a purple bandanna. A pair of brown combat boots and black fingerless gloves completed her loud and radiant but badass image. The woman was lightly leaning against the wall at the entrance of the alleyway, smirking amusedly with her arms crossed, which further emphasized her assets.

"Tsk tsk... Eyes up here kitten."

Snapping out of her thorough scrutinization and in sudden recognition of the enemy she growled, glaring straight into the woman's eyes.

Blake felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes met mesmerizing twin pools of violet. Sparkling brightly under the moonlight, mischief and playfulness danced across the woman's iris. A quiet flame seemed to burn beneath the surface and on the brink of a blazing inferno, threatening to overwhelm her.

Blake quickly shook herself out of her stupor when the blonde cleared her throat. Gazing at her, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the woman seemed to be flustered, more so than her, at the unprecedented intense staring match the two of them had engaged in.

"So ah... not much of a talker are you kitten." The woman drawled out taking the short moment to compose herself again.

Blake stiffened and scowled, "Definitely not to strangers who seem to enjoy spying and sneaking up on me."

"Well then I'd better change something about that, shouldn't I? The name's Yang Xiao Long. And something tells me you're a woman of few words even with non-strangers." Yang flashed a dazzling and charming grin at her.

"You still haven't answered what you were doing spying on me," Blake replied pointedly, still tensed up for any sudden movements.

"Wow easy there, I'm not looking to fight. At least not with a hot kitty such as yourself." Yang raised her hands up and shrugged at the disapproving look shot at her. "And I'm sure you're not just a pretty face judging by the guy at your feet." Nodding at the direction of said guy.

Blake took a second to glance down at the mountain of a man. His blood still flowed around him from the fresh wounds at his neck and stomach. His face stuck in a permanent expression of terror as he choked on his own blood and the knowledge of his fast-approaching death.

"He deserved it. He was about to rape and possibly kill a young Faunus girl." She relaxed slightly. If Yang had wanted to attack her she would have done so already. She bent down and used a reasonably stainless portion of the man's shirt to clean her blade. "I did what I had to."

"Hell yea you did! Heck, I was going to do worse things if you hadn't gotten to him first." Yang chuckled, cracking her knuckles. Her eyes suddenly seemed to glow with a red tint instead of purple, slightly startling Blake.

"The girl you saved was a younger sibling of one of the members of my pack. I thought I'd hang around after I made sure she was ok to see if you needed my help, which you obviously didn't. But also I wanted to say thanks." Yang slowly sauntered over, flashing another bright and easygoing smile although this time it seemed to be more genuine.

"No problem. Someone has to stand up to those who think Faunus are the lesser species and that they can just do whatever they like because of it." She stated flatly as she reached for her discarded coat and got up to face Yang, finished ridding the beautiful blade of tainted rust colored liquid and sheathing her katana.

Up close, Yang was even more breathtaking. She could clearly see just how much effort Yang had put into taking care of her thick mass of yellow hair, with how soft and silky it looked. She felt her fingers twitch as she squashed down the urge to reach up and touch those gorgeous waves.

It was also apparent now that her eyes were not violet as she had originally thought but a lovely shade of lilac, bringing to mind fields of wildflowers, unfamiliar comfort and safety but spoke also of power and strength.

Not only that, she could finally see the canines poking out of her mouth, twin ears peaking from the top of her mane and the matching yellow furred tail swishing languidly behind her.

"Such a gallant hero! May I have the honor of knowing said hero's name?" Yang inclined her head downwards since the slight difference in height was more obvious now that she was right in front of Blake. Her eyes sparkled playfully and she wiggled her eyebrows so ridiculously that Blake cracked a smile and sighed in defeat.

"Blake Belladonna." She replied bluntly but not unkind, cursing softly when she realized there were flecks of blood on her outfit and pulling on her coat to cover them up.

Recognition seemed to flash in Yang's eyes in that instance, before a shit eating grin which bared rows of sharp, white teeth spread throughout her face.

"Blake..." She drawled out, testing her name on her tongue, her husky tone making Blake shiver slightly and her black furred tail flick.

"Well then Blake, I normally don't fraternize with a rival gang's second-in-command before beating the hell out of them. You know, with the "punch first and ask questions while punching" thing, I've got going on. And especially on my turf, but I'll make an exception today for one as lovely and chivalrous as yourself." Yang winked, sweeping into a low bow to express her great admiration.

Rolling her eyes, Blake felt another small smile tugging at her lips. To her utter confusion, she was actually slightly amused and intrigued by this major dork of a werewolf leader. "Sure."

"Ouch... And here I thought I'd at least warrant a dose of some good old-fashioned swooning. Maybe a, oh thank you Yang! You're so hot and I'd love to touch your beautiful hair!" Her voice high and squeaky as she tried to imitate most likely a damsel in distress? Blake wasn't too sure, she just found the blonde to be utterly ridiculous as Yang placed her hands on her hips. A flash of gold ink peaked from beneath her jacket at the motion, drawing Blake's eyes to her abs.

Face flushing, she tore her gaze from the wonderful display of Yang's midriff into knowing lilac eyes.

"You wish." She responded curtly, moving swiftly around Yang and slowly striding towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"I guess I'll see you around Blake, and oh help me send my regards to Weiss would ya. Also..." She trailed off as Blake turned her head to nod her acknowledgement, staring back at the intense, predatory gaze focused on her.

"I knew you'd look good with some red on your outfit, but I've changed my mind you'd look even better in shades of purple or even yellow." She winked as Blake whirled back around stiffly and stalked out of the alleyway without turning back.

 

                                                                                                          --

 

Yang sighs as she watches Blake's back and shapely rear disappear after turning around a corner. Now that the tall, dark and beautiful distraction was gone, she had work to do.

Glancing down at her feet, she snarled at the cold body and gave it a hard kick for good measure. Feeling her mood lift at the resounding crack of the man skull under her foot. Whipping out her phone and a few light taps on her screen later, she heard her call being answered. Immediately, high pitch rapid firing of her sister inquiring about her whereabouts and voicing her concern assaulted her.

"Woah slow down Ruby! Yes, I still have your cookies don't worry and thanks for asking if I'm fine. No I'm kidding I'm perfectly good, just got caught up in a little something." Yang chuckled as her sister chittered away on the other end.

"Could you send in the cleanup crew at block 187 alleyway near the old warehouse. There's some trash here that needs to be cleared up." She drawled, glaring harshly at the mark barely visible under the clean slice at his throat and all the blood.

Lifting up her foot, she brought it down heavily stomping on the man's face, sending pieces of his skull, blood and brain matter flying in all directions.

 

"It’s time to teach a few people some very painful lessons."

  
  
  



	2. The Fortress of the Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss watches her carefully for a moment, eyes narrowed. Blake forces herself not to fidget or let her ears flick, spine rim rod straight. She felt as though Weiss was seeing right through her, but Blake wasn’t even sure what exactly was there to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually suppose to post this at the end of this month since I'm in the middle of exams. But I'm so stressed and I could'nt resist finalizing this chapter and getting it out there especially with the official valentines day card roosterteeth posted haha. So Happy Late Valentines my fellow bees and whiterose shippers! I really hope you'll like Weiss and this chapter cheers! XD

Blake's cheeks were thankfully back to their normal shade by the time she was trekking up the familiar path leading to her destination. Her mind, however, was still buzzing from her encounter with a certain lilac-eyed werewolf.

 Yang was not at all what she had expected the leader of the Blood Rose gang to be. In fact, from what she had gathered of frightened whispers on the street and Weiss's description of her, she had imagined a woman more vicious, imposing, perhaps even barbaric, and less... Yang.

 Somehow, she knew she had a slightly exaggerated image of the blonde in her mind, but she was way too off, and it bothered her. Even for a Faunus, her sense of hearing was sharp. Paired with her ability for stealth and analytical mind, she was easily able to deliver near precise information when needed. Which was why she prided herself on her skills at gathering intelligence.

 Blake had not exactly been required to collect any on Yang prior to their meeting, so she hadn’t looked into it. But she did preferred having some knowledge of the main players on the field, which was why she had kept her ears open for anything related to the blonde as well.

 And although Blake had learnt from a very early age that rumors on the street more often than not couldn’t be trusted, there usually was some truth to them as well. Especially when you knew which "street" to listen to.

 Which was precisely why she was so irked at her less than desirable depiction of Yang. She had been caught off guard for the first time in forever.

 Yes, it was definitely because of that and not because she was thinking of the werewolf's last remark and the playful wink thrown at her.

 

 

The mansion ahead loomed intimidatingly in the distance as she reached the top, brooding darkly. Stark white against lush greenery, with rows of glass windows lining the front and the many giant pillars, the mansion seemed to have jumped right out of a fairy tale. Only except, surrounding the entire estate was a tall, iron spiked fence and guarding the massive gates stood a dozen figures, with more that could be seen patrolling around in the distance.

 Striding up to the entrance, Blake barely spied a dozen other hidden figures with her trained eye, all of whom had clearly noticed her as well. The main guard who stood at the front was someone whom she recognized to be in Pyrrha's fraction, a man of average built and height. Frankly, he looked insignificant, especially compared to the other mostly burlier people behind him.

 Blake knew for a fact though, that he was the strongest and fastest Faunus in the group.

 Noticeably alert as she approached with his black-furred ears perked, his muscles tensed and tail frozen in mid swish, he studied her. Once it became apparent who she was, he gave a subtle nod, relaxing slightly as he gestured for them to open the gates. Blake breezed past the rest of security, barely sparing a glance at the numerous guards eyeing her. No one deterred her, not after the last person who tried to get handsy ended up with two broken arms and several cracked ribs.

 The path past the gates led Blake through a lush garden teeming with careful trimmed plants and flowers, to a large statue standing majestically in the middle. Two figures stood on a rock outcropping, one with his sword raised in a seemingly triumphant gesture and another holding a battle axe in her left hand as she looked off to the side into the distance. A werewolf was standing below them, claws raised, as he looked in the same direction as the male figure.

 Blake weaved around the statue, shuddering as she felt her skin crawl, something about the statue just never sat right with her. Other then the obvious fact that it seemed to depict a higher standing of humans over the Faunus.

 She continued on, striding up the steps to the grand entrance of the mansion, where two more guards swung open the doors for her. She swiftly made her way up the lavishly elaborate stairway in the entrance hall and weaved through various corridors and levels, not paying any heed to the many expensive ornaments enticingly displayed around.

 Purposely designed to disorientate and cause bodily harm to those who were not welcomed, the mansion was a mess of hallways that led to dead ends as well as doors and vaults that opened to solid walls. Touching some of the decors could potentially result in several arrows to the gut and other rooms sealed themselves behind you and spewed lethal gas. There was even a door that ended in a 50 feet plummet to a very certain, chilly death.

 When Blake had first arrived, she received a single alarming warning from Weiss not to touch anything and to stick close by her. Then the leader proceeded to demonstrate several ways where it could lead to her untimely end. Needless to say, after the tour, she made it her priority to memorize every single nook and cranny of Weiss’s beautiful death trap and even so, made sure to tread about extra mindfully.

 Eventually, her steps led her to a familiar door made of wood from the famous forever fall forest. A giant crest which took up most of the door was carved beautifully on the front, by a famous person whose name she couldn't remember. Blake figured that it probably cost more than a small apartment.

 She gave a nod to the pair of guards standing rigidly on either side of the door, who then proceeded to speak into the intercom. Mentally running through the information in her head again, Blake straightened her spine as the light on the intercom flashed green and the guards pushed open the doors. Stepping into the room, she made sure to angle her head down and squint but was still blinded by the glare coming from the giant window overhead as the doors sealed themselves behind her.

 Standing tall and proud, right smack in the middle of the harsh sunlight and behind her giant desk, Weiss Schnee was quite a sight to behold. Donned in a pristine faintly snow-flake patterned, white suit that faded to a pale blue at the hem, over a light grey striped, button-up and a small white cravat, Weiss was a fair skinned beauty with piercing blue eyes. Her long white hair was pulled back onto the right side in an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara, ears alert and not a hair out of place. A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye, further emphasizing the famous ice-cold glare that made all but few, cower in submission. Matching white gloves and twin cuff links of the Schnee Crest were worn over slim hands and wrists, while thin rectangular silver studs sat stylishly on her ears.

 Weiss Schnee was for the lack of better word, the picture of pure elegance, wealth and control.

 “Is it really necessary to blind me every time I walk into the room?“, Blake remarked pointedly. Raising an eyebrow as paper rustles and Weiss hurridly closes a drawer.

 “It’s not just you, and one can never be too cautious in this line of work.” Weiss scoffs, relaxing her stance and pressing a button on her desk, the glare significantly reducing to a more normal shine. “What have you got for me today?”

 "Jumping straight to the point as usual.", Blake mused as she slid across the room to one of the plush chairs at the nearby coffee table and settled herself down. “Not going to check whether the doors are sealed properly first?”.

 “Already did, nobody is going to hear a single word uttered in this room apart from us. Now are we going to chit chat all day or are we going to talk business?”, with a note of impatience clear in her tone, Weiss manoeuvred herself around her desk, a silky, snow-white furred tail swaying behind as she made her way to the chair opposite.

 Blake reached into her coat and placed a bunch of photos carefully onto the table, sliding them over to her.

 "Looks like Torchwick's been busy again. A bunch of his men made another deal with the dust seller by the docks today.", she replied evenly as Weiss frowned, her eyes raking back and forth over the photos featuring four men in an alleyway inconspicuously passing a bag, undoubtedly filled with lien, over to the dust seller.

 “More silver and it’s already the third time this month,” Weiss muttered, contemplating deeply. “It wouldn’t be alarming if it weren’t for the fact that it’s only halfway through the month.”

 Blake nodded, “Exactly, they always get their third supply around the end of each month, max fourth, so why did they burn through it all so quickly this time? They’ll be risking the wrath of the Faunus gangs by acquiring any more soon if this gets out.”.

 Rising, Blake strolled over to the nearby glass cabinet housing an array of sparkling china and began preparing some tea.

 “Not only that, it seems that the other Gangs are getting more restless. Increase in fights and arguments, more people crossing turfs. Especially from those members of The Grimm Gang.”.

 Weiss took a moment to respond as she deliberated over the information. “Something is definitely up.” Accepting the cup Blake offered to her and taking a slow sip. “Although, it's bold of Torchwick to assume Ruby hasn’t noticed this as well since he makes dust transactions on her turf at the docks. What is that man playing at.”

 At the mention of the second leader of the Blood Rose gang, a certain blonde popped into her head again, followed closely by the circumstances that led to their meeting. Blake raised the steaming cup up to her nose, breathing in the calming scent of jasmine tea, chest rumbling softly in content.

 “I killed someone on Blood Rose’s turf today.” She commented, face impassive as she took a sip of the heavenly, warm liquid while Weiss almost spat out her own in shock, eyes wide as saucers and ears pulled back on the top of her head.

 “You did what!?” She growled, her teacup clanking abnormally loud in the still room, the temperature dropping several degrees.

 “What were you thinking!? Killing on another gang’s turf, that’s like a declaration of war! I thought you of all people would have more sense then to do that Blake!”

 Ears pressing flat against her skull and tail stiff, she fired back, indignant. "He was about to rape a young Faunus girl. I stopped him, he fought back, so I did too.”

 Blake stared unflinchingly as Weiss narrowed her eyes. “I also had a run in with Yang Xiao Long.”.

 This time, she watched as the werewolf leader's face turned an amusing dark red as she spluttered out, “You met that brute!?”.

 Quickly giving her a once over, she huffed, “Seeing that you’re still in one piece I assumed she was being more of an annoyance than anything else as usual.”.

 Blake nodded carefully, picking up her rapidly cooling tea and taking another sip. “The man was one of Torchwick lackeys in the photos I showed you. He broke away after the transaction and I followed as the others were heading back to their turf apart from him. That’s when he cornered the young Faunus and I quickly intercepted.”.

 Weiss gave an uncommitted ‘humph’, crossing her arms as she continued. “Apparently, the girl was one of the younger siblings of a member in their pack, so Yang seems appreciative of the gesture. We…”, Blake paused for a split second recalling the flirty comments directed at her. “conversed for a little while longer, introductions and such before I left, and she asked me to send her greetings to you as well.”.

 Weiss visibly bristles with rage, teeth clenched as she got up, her tea long forgotten and started pacing the room, tailed flicking agitatedly around.

 “T-that uncouth, uncivilized, mutt! How dare she! I still haven’t forgotten the times she and her crazy sister created such havoc around! Spray painting senseless comments on my walls, sending me distasteful gifts and even cards with horrible puns on the holidays, the holidays for god's sake!”.

 Sighing as Weiss went off on yet another rant as usual whenever either one of the Blood Rose sisters was mentioned, Blake softly commented that she was actually also a "mutt", before busying herself with refilling her tea when Weiss shot a bone-chilling glare at her.

 “They’re lucky we have an agreement with each other, if not I’d have them both sent to the Emerald Forest, where they belong!” She huffed in finality, before collapsing on her chair at her desk and rubbing her forehead.

 “I don’t really see how the sisters, or at least Yang since I haven't met Ruby yet, is as bad as you make her out to be though…”, she hesitated as Weiss quirked an eyebrow at her in question, before pressing on. “People always make her out to be such a beast. Some say that you’d be lucky if you make it out alive with an encounter with her. Which was why I expected her to be much more difficult but she was far from it.”

 Weiss watches her carefully for a moment, eyes narrowed. Blake forces herself not to fidget or let her ears flick, spine rim rod straight. She felt as though Weiss was seeing right through her, but Blake wasn’t even sure what exactly was there to see.

 Eventually, Weiss lets out a sigh. “Blake, you don’t want to get too close to Xiao Long, she’s more dangerous than you think. Nothing good will ever come from associating with someone like her, trust me.”

 Blake frowned tail curling on her lap but nodding her acknowledgement. Although she only knew Weiss for around a year and a half, she had grown to trust and respect the cold and guarded leader. At first out of slight necessity and common goals then by watching how she led her pack, the many decisions she made and saving each other’s necks several times. Blake knew it would be wise to heed a warning from her.

 She placed her empty teacup back onto the tray and prepared to leave as Weiss waved a hand at her, clearly a dismissal after all had been said and done. She pressed a button again, waiting a short moment before the doors began to swing open.

 Gliding out of the room, Blake leaves with the image of Weiss in her mind, gazing troubledly at her, photos of Torchwick’s shenanigans scattered on her table, a reminder of the impending troubles looming ahead.

 "That's right I don't have time to waste on some random curiosity about a werewolf. I'm the only one who can do this.".

 Gritting her teeth, Blake squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, her ears pulled back on her head. Expression hardened she marched out, the various Faunus stationed around shrinking away with their tails between their legs.

 

 As the last rays of sunlight drew back onto the horizon and the shadows began clawing their way along the grounds, the whole mansion stank of unease as she left it in her wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is so paranoid haha. I couldn't really decide on Yang's and Ruby's gang name for a long time but eventually settled for the Blood Rose Gang. I'm open to suggestions though since it's still early into the fic but I'll only change it depending whether I feel it's suitable for this story specifically. Still though, feel free to comment on what you think might be a great name for their gang. Oh and also Weiss's gang name. Thanks! :)


	3. Red like Cloaks and Bloodstains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was scum. People who could do something like that deserve to die. In the end, Karma got to him and that Karma, is me.” She drawls, staring into his eyes as she slowly lifts a bloodied boot. 
> 
> “Now he’s nothing more than a headless, pile of ” her leg slowly descends.
> 
> “Rotting.” Resting heavily on his body.
> 
> “Flesh and... some dirt from my boots.”. Without breaking her gaze, she drags her boot over his naked torso.

Another body crumples to the ground, landing with a resounding thud.

Yang yawns and stretches, letting her eyes drift lazily over the unconscious bodies and weapons littered around. These were the people tasked with security? She had barely even gotten a warm-up, how absolutely weak.

Laughter echoes through the still night, shattering the beautiful serenity and replacing it with sounds of rowdy hollering. Yang’s yellow ears swivel towards the source as she proceeded to pick up her ‘gift’, stepping over an unconscious body and dragging it onward. Around a bend in the corner, she catches a whiff of alcohol and food, various sounds of merrymaking thundering as she stops in front of the entrance.

It seemed that there was a party going on. _Excellent_.

Grinning, she readies her fist. Pulling a giant, yellow-furred hand back and pausing.

 _Inhale_.

Twisting her hips, she drives it through the door in a perfect straight punch.

 _Exhale_.

The metal creaks under her hand for a split second, resisting, before it gives way and flies off. Screams erupt as the door collides with someone inside, panic and confusion hanging in the air. She saunters in then, shaking her right hand lightly as one by one people start to notice the intruder. Gasps rang all around as trembling weapons are trained on her.

Ah it seems that she was right, they were having a party she notes in amusement as she does a quick scan of the place.

Scattered all over the warehouse, drinks and plates of food had been hastily dropped onto the ground. Some were seething at the intruder who dared interrupt them, while the other more smarter ones, those who knew about her, quivered. The door she’d punched had flown across the room and landed near the snack tables and apparently on a couple of unsuspecting diners, who were being helped from under.

 _Ops._ She hadn’t intended to hit it that hard. Oh well, what were a few broken bones right? She snickers as she feels the cracked bones in her hand start to mend itself.

“I hope you don’t mind, I heard there was a party going on so I couldn’t help crashing.” She smirks.

“Oh but I do have some manners, of course. I brought a gift.”. Her eyes glints red as her grip tightens, bringing her left arm back before flinging the ‘gift’ out and onto the group in front of her.

People scramble over themselves to get out of the way, a moment of complete silence before the symphony of horror and disgust begins.

Everybody takes in the cold naked body with its face smashed in, knowledge known only to its owner exposed for the world to see. His genitals were in a similar state while claw marks raked his flesh. Flies and maggots already working their way through, the stench causing eyes to water.

Honestly, it was rather disgusting dragging the body all the way here, especially with her enhanced sense of smell.

But it was definitely worth it. She decides, the ends of her lips curling as another person nearby emptied the contents of his stomach on another, her cries of outrage and revulsion hilarious.

“The one and only Dragon of Blood Rose come to grace us with her presence, what a surprise. Well not exactly, you kids just love to show up at the most annoying of times.”.

Yang tensed, head tilting up as a distinct voice that had always grated on her nerves, reverberated throughout the warehouse.

Sitting at the second floor on his own throne of silver, was the conniving, bastard leader of the Torchwick Gang, Roman Torchwick.

 _“Conceited much, naming the gang after yourself?”_ She thinks, rolling her eyes and scoffing.

Sporting slanted, dark-green eyes flashing with overflowing greed, Torchwick was a human with bright, orange hair and long bangs which covered his right eye. His infamous black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band rested snugly on his head. Dressed in a red-lined white suit with long black pants and matching black shoes, a small grey scarf was wrapped around his oh so fragile neck. A black gloved hand leisurely raised a cigar to his lips, taking a deep breath and exhaling with a smug smile.

“I would have invited you to the party honestly, but... I  had just completely forgotten about you. I definitely will the next time though, heard how ‘wild’ Blondes go at parties am I right Neo?”. He glanced over to the silent woman standing close to his right, who turned to her and smirked.

Yang clenched her fists, hackles raised, a low growl escaping her lips.

Neopolitan. Torchwick’s second in command. A short, probably mute human, Yang concludes as she could not recall a single word so much as breathed by her before. She also had half pink and half brown hair which drew as much or even more attention and curious glances than her own. Neopolitan wore a whitetail jacket and a brown corset, with brown pants, black gloves as well as white boots with high heels. A multitude of necklaces, hung haphazardly around her neck, sparkling _most_ beautifully and _most_ probably stolen.

“But seeing as how your little gift has ruined everyone’s appetite, I mu-”, a sharp cry interrupts his speech as all three of their attention is ripped to Yang’s left, where a man struggled against some people who were holding him back.

“THAT’S MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CRUSHED HIS FACE INTO MUSH AND KILLED HIM! HOW DARE YOU, I’LL KILL YOU BITCH! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”. He screamed, spittle flying as he thrashed against their grip.

Yang observes him for a moment. The other gangsters in her area of vision visibly flinching, before she shrugged.

“He touched one my own. Was going to use his sorry excuse of a dick to defile her, a fifteen-year-old girl. Then probably kill her to satisfy some sick fantasy.” She paused. The man ceased his struggle, glaring hatefully at her.

"He was scum. People who could do something like that deserve to die. In the end, Karma got to him and that Karma, is me.” She drawls, staring into his eyes as she slowly lifts a bloodied boot.

“Now he’s nothing more than a headless, pile of ” her leg slowly descends.

“Rotting.” Resting heavily on his body.

“Flesh and... some dirt from my boots.”. Without breaking her gaze, she drags her boot over his naked torso.

He erupts, like how someone would when a bear trap snap shuts on their foot. More people having to grapple and drag him away as he screamed bloody murder.

“Well, that was certainly entertaining. Alright, Bloody Dragon I accept your gift but if you could just show yourself out, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.”. Yang narrows her eyes as Torchwick lifts a glass and takes a slow sip.

“Not so fast Torchwick, I don’t know what you’re up to but more of your goons have been crossing onto my turf recently. You better keep them in check or... you might just find yourself short on a few members.” Yang grinned eyeing the surrounding gangsters, sharp canines exposed and claws gleaming.

She smelled fear in the air. _Good_.

“Hm... Well, you lot heard her. Expect to be missing a head if you don’t behave.” He calls out, spearing a sausage from a plate Neo offers to him and munching on it. “Now I promise not a fur would be touched on that baby mutt’s head, so if you could leave immediately it would be much appreciated.”.

Yang grits her teeth and turns, tail stiff as she marched back to the entrance. She stops short of the gaping hole where the doors once were, voice low and sharp as steel.

“Don’t test my patience Torchwick, you really don’t want to find out for yourself what happens when I get angry.”

Another sharp cry rings out, the man managing to break free while everyone’s focus was on her. He pushes past the sea of people, rushing her with a machete raised high above his head and slashing it down at her.

.

.

.

.

.

Five seconds. That was all it took.

She leaves with bloodied fists, his mangled body on the floor and gore splattered everywhere.

Another head crushed.

 

                                               --

 

He watches wordlessly as the violent Blonde’s silhouette fades, his gang now in disarray and party ruined. Sighing, he leans back.

 _“Such incompetent fools, do I have to do everything by myself?”,_ lamenting as he snaps at his men to quickly dispose of the bodies.

“And that annoying mutt finally noticed huh. Not as bright as her sister I see.”. Taking a moment, he turns to the woman standing as silent as always on his right.

The only other reliable person.

“Neo, instruct the rest to speed up operations. It’s about time we got ourselves some animal heads to hang up around here, wouldn’t you agree?”.

 

                                               --

 

The roar of the engine seemed to punch right through the night, mirroring the way she had demolished the doors earlier as she sped through the empty streets. The cool air blasted her face and ears, whipping her hair around which caused a slight sting while her surroundings flashed by.

Yang could still feel herself prickling with irritation. It had taken quite a while to find a place to scrub the blood off her hands after she had morph them back to normal human ones to ride her bike as most places were closed this late out. It was a necessity though since Yang loved Bumblebee like her own right arm and dreaded even thinking about her baby's shiny surface getting stained.

And oh how she loved riding her bike, already feeling herself start to ease. All high speeds, heart-pounding adrenaline, sleek smooth metal and raw power purring under her.

Speaking of _purring_.

A certain cool and aloof, brunette goddess pops to the forefront of her mind. Yang smirked, gunning the engine.

Blake Belladonna. Weiss’s second-in-command and a werecat known for her stoic exterior, dark beauty and exceptional assassin/ninja-like skills. She wielded her dark gray katana with deadly efficiency, as confirmed by Yang who had earlier witness her cut down the almost-rapist in barely a blink of an eye. She’d also heard from the incessant jabbering of Nora, that she’d been responsible for single-handedly wiping out a few small Faunus hunting gangs. Not only that, the assassination of certain rich snobs, who had then been exposed for keeping Faunus as pets or having other similar, unsavoury hobbies.

It seemed that she had managed to build up quite the reputation in a relatively short amount of time, Yang muses. Especially since she’d only just began appearing around a year and a half ago.

Well then, having actually met the dark-haired beauty for herself, she decides that Blake Belladonna certainly lived up to her name. So far.

On a less technical viewpoint though, Blake was also absolutely _stunning_.

Shiny, wavy hair the colour of night itself spilled over her shoulders and cascaded down her back like waves flowing in the ocean. Twin cat ears stood proudly on her head while a pair of perfectly arched eyebrows hidden slightly behind soft, messy bangs was accompanied by sweeping eyelashes. She had a pale and sharp face, looking as though it was carved from marble and delicate collarbones lay enticingly, exposed. A black zip-up crop top bared toned arms and a flat smooth stomach that made her pulse race while a black belt hung over wide hips. She was all tall and slender in her black high-heel boots reaching mid-calf and her figure-hugging black pants that clung to her and made it so hard to tear her gaze from when Blake had walked away.

But that wasn’t what had completely thrown Yang off when she had first seen Blake. No, it was her eyes.

They were the colour of molten gold and setting suns backed by the heat of a blazing furnace, and they were so enchantingly haunting. It was as though Blake had plunged her blade through her soul and ripped her breath right out of her lungs. Yang had felt herself drown, her only anchor, a vivid, chilling amber, solemn but harsh like they had seen the travesties of life, lived it, then struggled and clawed their way out.

It drew Yang in like gravity, how could something that spoke of so many secrets, pain and loneliness still burn so bright?

Yang snaps back to attention and flushes, slowing down as she spies a familiar, giant neon-lit sign fast approaching up ahead. Her bike slides to a stop at the curb and she parks her baby right in front of the huge building.

She leaves Bumblebee standing there, untroubled as she waltzes through the doorway. Everyone knows not to even touch the yellow sports bike, not unless they were ready to make a one way trip to hell, painfully.

Music pumps in her ears as she strides down the stairs past the entrance, slightly deafening but she’s used to it. A fast beat is playing, in tune with her heart which is still pounding from the ride back.

She sweeps her eyes over the crowd moving wildly on the dance floor, all Faunus and members of her gang. Her gaze continues over pulsing white and red lights, and flashing pillars up to the DJ booth situated a level higher, where Nora waves madly at her. Yang lifts a hand in greeting as she spots a familiar red cloak sitting at the bar, chatting away with the bartender, Ren. She makes her way there as people greet her, pulling a packet from her jacket pocket and plopping it down on the black-haired girl’s head.

Her sister whirls around, reaching up, her eyes widening like saucers as Yang settles down beside her and tears into the packet.

“Hey Rubes. You missed me?”, she snickers, flashing an appreciative smile to the quiet weretiger when a strawberry sunrise with an umbrella resting cosily in it, appears without prompt.

Ruby glances at her, mouth full of cookies as she nodded frantically, her red-tipped hair flying around and matching coloured tail a blur.

Ruby Rose was her younger, werewolf half-sister, they had the same father but different mothers. It didn’t matter though, Yang still loved her just as much as she would if they’d had the same mother, and then some.

She observes her sister as Ren offers her a glass of milk, before hurrying off to attend to some other people. Big, silver eyes lighted up as she took a second to gulp it down.

Ruby was dressed in a black zip-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to her forearms. Her collar was as messy as usual and her signature red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. She also wore long black pants with red lining on the insides and black combat boots with red laces and red trim around the top. A large, crimson coloured rose dripping blood, shaped brooch, the symbol of their gang was pinned to a wide black belt hanging slanted around her hips.

“Ah, that’d sure hit the spot! Thanks Yang, I’ve been having cookie cravings like really really bad for a while now.”. Ruby grins brightly at her, ears perked and Yang feels herself softening.

“No problem Rubes! Anything for my cute little sis pup!” She teases, knowing how much her sister disliked being referred to as a pup.

“Yang! I’m eighteen this year, I’m no longer a pup stop calling me that!” Ruby pouts, crossing her arms and looking miffed.

“Well, technically you still are a pup since your birthday is near the end of the year, which means you’re not eighteen yet.”. Yang grins, sipping her drink while her sister fumes beside her.

“Hey Blondie, wanna fill us in on the meeting with Roman Torchwick?”. She turns to her left where a werebear had claimed the seat.

Hei Xiong, or more commonly referred to as Junior was Blood Rose’s ex-pack and gang leader. Instead, now he led one of the three factions under her and Ruby’s command after they had challenged and bested him and the twins in a fight for the title.

Junior was a huge man, standing a full head over Yang who was already considered to be tall, he towered over most people much like an actual bear. He was dressed in a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. A pair of cute little bear ears barely peaked above his short black hair, while his beard connected by his moustache, followed the line of his jaw. His red-tinted glasses was folded and hanging at the junction of his vest while his cool, gray eyes bore into hers, eyebrow quirked as he waited for her reply.

Yang smirked. Clicking her tongue as she shook her head.

“Tsk tsk Junior, we had a pact remember? I won’t answer you if you don’t hold up your end of the deal.”

Before the fight for the position as Alpha, Yang had made a bet with Junior. If Junior won and defended his place at the top, she had to give him less trouble. However, if she won he had to refer to her as 'Sir' till her twentieth birthday.

He slid a hand over his face, groaning. “It’s been over a year already and it’ll just be a little more till you’re twenty, cut me some slack will ya?”.

“And I’ll tell you the same thing I told Ruby. Birthday's still in a few months so you’re not off the hook yet.” She winks, casually sipping her drink.

“I mean it’s not like it’s _claw-_ pletely un _bear_ able to do right?” Yang grins, chest puffing as Ruby groans beside her. She ignores the grumblings and mutters of “It totally is!” and “Just one goddamn day without-”

Junior’s face scrunches up in pain for a moment before he sighs, fight leaving him. “Wanna fill us in on the meeting with Roman Torchwick, sir?”.

Yang’s eyes harden as she drops the act and frowns deeply. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Ruby and Junior straightened, donning similar serious expressions.

“First of all, how’s Rachael? Did she make it back safe to her brother?”, she questions.

“She’s fine. Poor pup scared outta her wits, probably won’t sleep well for a while but her brother’s got her.” Junior frowned and crossed his arms as Yang nodded.

“They were expecting me, well not all of them just Torchwick and his tiny henchmen. I marched right in there and threw the body in their faces but they weren’t even fazed.” She pauses, contemplating.

“I guess if they had noticed he was missing before I arrived then their reactions would be fine, but it hadn’t even been a full day since he died plus they were having a party. Since when did Torchwick become such a Papa _Bear_ , keeping track of all their _were_ abouts? That man is up to some shady shit.”

“Er… Yang?” The Blonde raises an eyebrow when she hears Junior huff and her sister call out.

“Torchwick has always been doing shady stuff but that’s beside the point, he’s been up to something for a while now. He was probably expecting you because you killed one of the guys sent to make another deal with the dust seller again for the third time this month.” Ruby points out as Yang stares incredulously.

“You guys knew Torchwick was being extra slimy recently,” She turns to Junior who shrugs at her and glares back at him. “And didn’t think to tell me too, our dear information broker?”

“Well, it’s only the third time. Maybe he wanted to stock up earlier instead of spreading out throughout the month”, Ruby blurts out, arms waving around in an attempt to placate her.

Yang scoffs, choosing to stare deeply into her empty glass instead tail lashing around agitatedly.

“Settle down now. I got my boys on him at all times and if anything big is going on, it’ll reach my ears so you can rest easy sir,” He says, nudging her and sliding over another drink. Yang’s mouth quirk, eyeing the vodka as she sighs. Shaking her head, her blonde locks bouncing messily she downs the drink in one go, feeling it burn down her throat.

“Alright, but remember to keep me informed this time. There’s _bearly_ any other reason why I keep you around after all,” she smirks even though anger is still simmering in her chest. Junior groans and orders himself a whiskey.

“So Torchwick really didn’t say anything about you killing one of his goons?” Ruby questions.

Dark locks, a gleaming blade dripping crimson and piercing, amber eyes flash through her mind for a second.

She shrugs, pushing her seat back and standing up. “He didn’t, but I think I did manage to surprise him a little when I made an example of the headless guy’s brother in front of his entire gang.”

Ruby and Junior stare at her, wordless as she turns, laughing humorlessly. “Well, I guess I should be calling them the headless brothers now then shouldn't I.”

Yang walks away, feeling their eyes burning holes in her back while she heads to her room on the top floor, intent on cleaning the dried blood and other unidentified stains off her boots.

 

_It was her favourite pair after all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just finish exams so I'll will be posting more regularly now. I hope. Haha I got a whole mess of ideas in my head and I'm working on putting them all in order as quickly as possible. So I guess all that's left to say is hold on to your yorses it's going to be a bump-bee ride *wink* 
> 
>  
> 
> ok that was pretty bad I admit.


	4. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is going to be a long chapter, twice the amount I usually write actually and I think it's going to get lengthier as the story progresses too. For now, you'll get to find out more about the werebeast and see certain people meet so yep enjoy!

The unevenness of the brick wall jabs uncomfortably into her back. Light barely filters through the top, between the two building towering on either side of her. Cat ears twitch under the silk they are encompassed in as unrhythmic thumping of the group ahead fade around a bend. Blake follows, her own footsteps near non-existent in oppose to theirs and stops before the corner, ears straining. Her stomach does a flip as the putrid smell of urine and other things she’d rather not think about, rises to her nose in a thick inescapable cloud.

Confident there wasn’t an ambush waiting for her Blake continues on, catching a glimpse of black cloth disappearing at the end once more and some faint murmuring. Her movements are slow and deliberate as she slips into another patch of shadows like a second skin, inching closer.

“-oing to be an easy job guys. Remember the plan we go in then out, no delays cuz’ they won’t be waiting. Now, what’s the time?” A gravelly voice rasps out.

“Ten, Fifty-Eight a.m” Another voice answers, tone only slightly higher but distinctly female.

“Alright, let's go.”

She peeks around the corner, spying the hooded figures she has been tailing step out into the sunlight and crossing the street, looking very much like a group of cultist. Her eyes drift atop their heads, to the big bold letters carved into wood before her brows furrow.

“A dust shop?” Bewildered, Blake waits patiently. Legs coming to motion only after the door closes behind them.

She slides casually onto the sidewalk while keeping an eye on the shop. There aren’t many people about since it’s still slightly too early for the lunch crowd to truly begin invading the streets, but enough that she feels an urge to reach up and fiddle with her bow.

She resists it.

Turning her back to the shop and pretending to be interested in the display beside where she had just emerged from, watching the scene play out like a show on television.

A commotion is going on inside, clearly a robbery judging by the various casing being smashed open and dust stuffed into sacks. They were pretty efficient, she’ll give them that. Only having to wait around ten minutes looking like she was deeply conflicted on whether to buy the purple socks on display or not before most of the items are rounded up. Granted it was a small shop but still, these bunch seemed to have experience doing these type of work quickly.

Blake closes her eyes and slows her breathing. Her hand slides inconspicuously to her hip and under her coat, fingers resting on the familiar cold and smoothness of her scabbard, before rising higher.

The bang of a door being shoved open, followed by shouting travels clearly across the street. “-ET’S GO! GO! GO!”

Sighing, her grip tightens on the hilt of her katana before she opens her eyes, prepared to turn away from the glass window and instead stills.

People are all scurrying away to clear the blast radius of the soon-to-be showdown, various degrees of fear and panic on their faces. All but one person who stands seemingly unconcerned, arms crossed with her leather covered back facing her, directly in the path of the now unhooded figures.

Bathed under the morning rays, it’s as though Yang has an almost ethereal glow about her. Blake feels the urge to look away as blonde hair shines radiantly, like the sun is right infront of her rather than situated up in the sky.

Her mind races as she takes in the Blood Rose leader who had just appeared out of nowhere, as well as the different ears, tails and other features of the cult-looking group.

_“Faunus? Stealing on Arctic Unchained turf? What is Yang doing here?”_

She’s broken from her thoughts when a voice, light and playful reaches her ears. “Hey, I thought Weiss didn’t permit robbing on her turf? What gang are you guys from?”

Blake moves swiftly, stepping back into the dark and dirty alleyway and melting into the shadows.

“Get outta the way girl, em’ not going to say it twice”. It’s gravelly voice again, a warning growl rumbling from his chest. Who is also apparently a werebear, round ears sitting atop his head.

“What’s that? I didn’t catch what you said,” Blake notices the taunt behind Yang’s words and wonders if gravelly voice will actually fall it.

“I said get the fuck outta our way before I kill you!”

_Yes, he did._

“First of all, I thought you said, you’d only say it once?” The werebear bristles, his three other Faunus accompanists shuffling impatiently with the dust in their hands. Blake feels her cheeks heat up as Yang casually starts taking off her boots and jeans, tone legs showing below black and gold boxers.

“Secondly, I’m going to take a guess that you’re not from Weiss’s gang which means, you’re all free game”. The group of Faunus start to advance on her, anger and annoyance radiating off them while she peels off her leather jacket and set it aside with the rest of her stuff.

“Lastly,” Yang cracks her knuckles and rolls her neck, “I don’t like repeating myself either.”

Blake watches with a mixture of awe and slight queasiness as Yang doubles over. From her position in the alley, she can see as skin tightens, muscles underneath ripping and straining, and knotting again. Sounds of bones cracking echo loudly as they shift and rearrange, snapping away from each other and thrusting upwards and outwards. Fabric tears as blonde hair overflow and matching coloured fur burst from her skin, her nails lengthening and curling into claws.

Yang is growing bigger and taller as Blake stares incredulously. Reaching six feet. Then a standard seven. Into a massive eight. Until finally, a fearsome, hulking nine feet of pure muscle, untamed blonde fur and gleaming claws towers over the group as though they were mere toys.

It comes as no surprise to her that Yang was a Blood Royal Faunus. Normally, when Faunus shifted into their werebeast form, they just turned into bigger versions of their animal counterparts. Blood Royals, however, who were genetically advanced, turned into a mixture of both beast and man. They were bigger, stronger, faster, shooting upwards and standing on two legs rather than crawling on all fours. With both brains of a human and brawn of an evolved animal, Blood Royals were the ultimate amalgamation of two species combined. Not only that, they were also with the ability to morph just part of their bodies such as a beast hand which could crush a person’s neck with relative ease or slice their neck open like butter, unlike normal Faunus who had to completely shift once they started.

Since mosts pack Alphas/Faunus gang leaders were decided by a challenge for the position, it meant that they had to be one of the strongest of the pack to both earn and keep their status. Hence more likely than not they were a Blood Royal, which was why Blake had expected Yang to be as such.

Yang was, however, a ridiculous nine feet tall and easily one of the biggest Faunus or even Blood royal she had ever seen. At an impressive eight and a half feet herself as a werecat, she figured she wouldn’t meet another bigger than her for a long time.

Yang lets out a howl, a cry of jubilation, triumph and violence which cuts through her wonderment and pulls her back to reality, tail swishing under her coat. Chuckling at the stunned faces of the four other Faunus, the blonde hulk raises a furred hand and beckons them with a single clawed finger. Mocking.

Their leader, the one with the gravelly voice is the first to break out of his stupor. Advancing with quick steps and brandishing an axe expertly hidden under his cloak, he heaves it over his shoulder and brings it down at Yang’s stomach aiming to disembowel.

Yang leaps to the side, faster than anything her size would suggest and metal slices uselessly through the empty space where she’d once stood. He flounders for a moment, the momentum of his weapon missing its mark knocking him off balance and Yang seizes the chance to deliver a devastating right hook to his abdomen. The resounding crack is blood-curdling as he flies like a rag doll and slides a good five metres away, coming to a stop unmoving.

Seeing their leader subdued in less than a minute seemed to spark an understanding in the other three Faunus. Tearing off their cloaks, an identical scene to Yang’s is played out as they shift into their werebeast forms, but this time screams of agony turned roars, stab knives into her sensitive ears.

There were several reasons why Blake preferred not to change unnecessary and one of them was because of the pain that came with it. The shifting would literally feel every bone breaking, every muscle tear and stitch, their skin stretching to its limits and gums splitting to make room for oversized teeth. A painful and gruesome process, to both experience and to watch really. Therefore most Faunus didn’t go prancing around, changing here and there on a whim.

Additionally, Blood Royals whose werebeast forms were different, being bigger and all, hurt a whole lot worse which was why she was both shocked and impressed that Yang hadn’t given much indications of pain apart from doubling over.

The newly shifted wereboar, weretiger and werewolf quickly work to surround the blonde. Blake briefly notes that they were not Blood Royals and almost steps out to help before she spies a glint in Yang’s eyes and an arrogant smirk on her lips, deciding instead to observe what unfolds.

Yang roars a challenge and the other werewolf responds with a howl of his own, pouncing at her from the left, fangs bared. She grabs him in mid-air with her left hand and punches him away with the other. A yelp of pain escapes his lips as he sails through the air but the other two doesn’t give her much time to celebrate.

She narrowly dodges out of the way as the wereboar charges and nearly stabs her in the thigh with his tusks but is unable to get away from the weretiger who is waiting for her on the right.

Claws tear through flesh at her torso but Yang just grunts and mostly shrugs it off. She takes a swipe at the weretiger herself but the feline has already retreated to a safe distance before whipping around instead to kick the charging wereboar away.

The weretiger takes this as a chance to sink her fangs into Yang’s arm but is shocked when she merely grins, eyes glowing a sinister red before sinking her own fangs into her neck. She’s forced to drop the thrashing weretiger though to avoid both the werewolf’s and wereboar’s renewed attacks.

The weretiger is back on her paws a moment later, albeit with a bleeding neck and a slight limp, having landed awkwardly when Yang dropped her. Together with the werewolf, they circle the blonde, taking turns to swipe and nip at her legs while the wereboar keeps her attention at the front.

Seeming to lose patience, Yang drops on all fours, muscles visibly flexing before she leaps onto the wereboar, unleashing several combinations of punches so fast her fists are a blonde blur. Throaty chuckles of delight reverberate through the air as the wereboar squeals and wiggles in pain, blood splattering her knuckles and the streets. The werewolf and weretiger are visibly uneasy when Yang forgoes the limp and bloodied form and focuses her attention on them.

Blake continues to study the fight as Yang keeps her attackers at bay, eyes narrowing when a certain form stirs and pull himself up into sitting position. Their now conscious leader shakes his head and takes a moment to assess Yang uppercutting the weretiger, before grumbling and getting unsteadily to his feet. Holding a hand over his ribs, he limps towards the dust shop and she realizes his intentions just before he slips in. Taking a quick glance to make sure the fighting werebeasts were all otherwise still occupied, she stealthily slips out of the alley, moves a length down the path and across the road before hiding behind a car parked nearby.

As she is just about to sneak behind the nearest car to the entrance of the shop, the door bursts open again and out comes the werebear holding the owner against him with a knife to his throat.

“Hey!” Yang turns to the cry, still gripping a whimpering werewolf in her red stained furred hands.

“You’re gonna let us go or this guy’s blood also goes all over the road like you did my friends here aye.” He takes several steps towards them and out of Blake’s sight from behind the car, gaining confidence as Yang hesitates. Blake uses it to creep closer.

The weretiger pounces again and before anyone can react, Yang plants her feet, twists and drives her shoulder into the incoming weretiger. It’s as though a piece of furred meat was hit by a freight train of compressed muscle. With a sickening crunch, the weretiger is flung away and crumpling on the ground in a heap.

“Stop that! Let my guy go or I’ll really slit this guy’s throat ere’ and now!” the werebear roars, stepping closer threateningly while the shop owner trembles.

As Blake peeks from behind the werebear, Yang gives a growl of frustration and lets the werewolf go who lands with a yelp.

“Hey don’t give em’ that look, you really did a number on us. I’d say this is all a fair trade.”

“Because robbing and holding a person hostage is in good tastes?” Blake gives an involuntary shiver for the first time she ever hears Yang in her werewolf form speak. It’s definitely still her voice but it’s slightly lower and huskier, a throaty timbre with a noticeable growl behind it, probably because she was being threatened with someone’s else life. Blake quickly rids any other opinions she has on that _sex-_ voice.

“Well, it’s all just business Bloody Dragon, I’m sure you understand. But I guess now I know why they call you “The Dragon Bathed in Blood”, you’re a pretty violent gal aren’t ya” And it’s true, the area around the fight is painted with the colour of life, the scent of rust and copper tingling Blake’s nose.

“Just let the guy go.” Yang snarls, voice teeming with barely restrained anger and red eyes blazing. Her ears are pinned back, sharp teeth bared menacingly and muscles tensed. _Wait red?_

“Not until I’ve collected my friends and be on my merry wa-,” his arm holding the knife lowers slightly from the dust seller’s throat and she doesn’t have any more time to ponder on Yang’s changing coloured iris. It’s just enough slack for her to rush out, slide her katana smoothly out of its scabbard and slice cleanly through flesh and bone in one fluid movement.

It is _deathly_ still for a heartbeat.

Then the werebear screams, a cry of pure horror, shock and agony, stumbling away from her and his arm which is severed on the floor.

The shop owner quickly runs behind her for safety as the werebear falls onto the ground, crying and thrashing around. Blake raises an eyebrow at Yang who is staring intensely at her with a jaw hanging so loose it’d probably be able to fit a whole zebra. At that silent prompt, Yang shakes herself out of her stupor and dispatches the rest of the werebeast.

Blake turns to the dust shop owner, ignoring the wailing werebear. “Sir, are you ok?”.

He gives a nod, but his whole body is shaking and she frowns.

“It’s going to be alright, for now just give a call to the police and ambulance.” She instructs him who is quick to follow, giving a wide berth around the werebear and scrambling to his ruined shop.

“You know. I could have taken him,” a no longer as husky voice drawls.

She turns to Yang who has retrieved her clothes and made herself decent, and is swaying dangerously while pulling on a boot. Blake smirks, eyes flitting to the three werebeasts lying motionless behind her and back to the wobbling. “Clearly.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re being slightly sarcastic,” Yang murmurs as Blake goes to pick up one of the discarded cloaks and cleanses the blood off her blade.

Padding back with another cloak after she sheaths her sword, she uses it to apply pressure on the stump of the unconscious werebear’s right side.

Amber eyes roam over the werebear’s still form. “He doesn’t seem to bear any markings of a gang, at least not in plain sight. Could you check his other arm?”

“Other arm? Oh sure.” Blake’s ears twitch under her bow as boots stomp away and back.

“I don’t recognise their tattoo, must be a small gang,” Yang comments.

Blake stops her scrutinization of the body and glances up at the grinning face of the blonde and the arm in her face.

“ _Helllloooooo_! I believe you two may know each other.” Yang waves it around, blood dripping everywhere and Blake recoils before promptly snatching it out of her hands.

“We don’t have time for games, the police are about to arrive soon and I’d rather not explain to them how you mangled three werebeasts in the middle of the street.” She growls.

“Well, I got to _hand_ it to you, you really _cut short_ the fun.” Yang chuckles. “But yes, I don’t want to explain to them how the fight quickly got out of _hand_ , am I _right_?”. Yang wiggles her eyebrows gleefully and Blake stares back at her for a moment, incredulous.

She turns back to examines the arm as Yang pouts. On the forearm, there is ink of a skull with skin over the top half of its face, brows furrowed and eyes focused. A beret hat with a cross on it sat on the top of the head while two knives crisscrossed in the background.

“I recognise it. They’re a small gang that specializes in mercenary work. Pay them enough and they’ll do almost anything for you.” Her tail flicks under her coat while she contemplates. “He was in contact with one of Torchwick guys about an hour ago. Must have made a deal with them then.” She frowns.

“But why is Torchwick hiring Faunus to rob dust shops for him? He could have just used some of his disgusting goons to do that. Not to mention, he knows this is Weiss’s turf, what the hell is that bastard up to?” Yang growls.

Her lips are pulled back, incisors displayed and eyes flashing when Blake’s ears first catch the faint sounds of wailing sirens and turn to her alarmed.

Yang raises an eyebrow. “Wha-?” She makes out before Blake abandons her attempt at blood suppressing, grabs her arm and drags her across the street and into the alleyway.

 

                                                  -

 

The sirens are a distance away when they finally start to relax after winding through alleys and stopping by a tap to scrub the blood off Yang's hands.

“Huh, that was something.”

Blake at glares at the stretching werewolf.

“What were you doing on Arctic Unchained turf?” She questions.

Yang pauses, her arms still above her head. “Well, I was obviously doing some very shady stuff and definitely not helping to stop a robbery on AUG territory.” She laughs at her deadpan look.

“Calm down, I was just getting these for my sister from the famous shop down the street. I just happen to notice when people ran past me screaming their heads off.” She banishes a packet from her jacket pocket and presents some chunks of brown bits to her. Blake instantly recognises the logo on the front, it _is_ a very famous shop known throughout the whole of Vale after all.

“Aw man they’re crushed, Ruby’s gonna flip when she sees this,” Yang grumbles.

A corner of Blake’s mouth twitches as she watches the blonde solemnly place the ruined snack back in her pocket.

The Bloody Dragon was getting cookies for her sister? Making her way across the city no less. Who would have thought? As she muses this, Yang’s scroll rings and jolts her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, Junior?” Blake watches as Yang’s eyes widen listening to whatever was being relayed then narrow, her ears flattening and teeth grinding. Blake’s own scroll vibrates in her coat and she whips it out.

“What!? It happened here too. No, don’t worry I took care of it. Ok, I’ve got to go, keep me updated.” She hangs up, hand clenching her scroll so tightly Blake is worried it’ll crack or shatter.

“A whole lot of dust shops around the city have just been robbed and at almost the same time.” Yang turns to Blake who looks up from her scroll an expression of confusion on her face.

“I’ve got word on that too. It didn’t just happen here, your turf’s been hit too.” Yang gives a grunt of acknowledgement, clearly none too happy with the news.

“Argh, it can’t be a coincidence. I think it’d be better to discuss this with Weiss since it involves both of our gangs anyway.”

Blake contemplates this for a moment. It seemed like the reasonable course of action, there were many questions up in the air right now and Yang seemed eager to take Torchwick down.

She glances at the blonde who proceeds to crush her scroll, a distinctive _crack_ resounding in the still alley. The werewolf drops the destroyed electronic and snarls, her whole hair bristling and looking very much akin to a giant yellow, angry hedgehog.

 _Extremely eager._ Plus, her leader needed to be informed of this incident anyway.

Blake sighs. Yang’s ears twitch.

“Alright, let’s head out.”

 

                                                 -

 

The mansion looms over them, a daunting white giant and Yang whistles. “Still as prissy and overdramatic as always isn’t she.”

Blake frowns but otherwise doesn’t comment. Stepping forward in the guard's line of sight before Yang to make sure no one is overly startled by the impromptu appearance of the werewolf.

As they draw near, the guards are visibly uneasy. Shuffling around with their tails low and teeth bared, the pair approach the only still werewolf, standing arms crossed at the front, waiting for them.

“Let us through,” Blake calls out monotonously, her tone leaving no room for argument.

The lean man stares at her for a few heartbeats, the only sounds coming from padding feet and soft growls. Blake doesn’t break eye contact until he relents and gestures for them to open the gates.

Yang whistles again, the sound making several guards snap at them and Blake glares over her shoulder at her. Yang shrugs, looking as relaxed as always but Blake can see there is tension in her shoulders and her stance is ready for an attack from any direction. They pass through the gates, tensions high and dozens of hostile gazes boring into them. Making their way through the garden, around the disturbing statue which Yang takes a moment to appreciate and up the stairs to the giant front doors which are opened for them.

Blake turns to her company before they step through the entrance, expression serious. “Stay by my side at all times and don’t wander off.”

“You’ve got it kitten, or should I say cat-tain!” Yang salutes, lilac eyes glimmering.

Blake scowls. “Stop calling me that!”

“Woah alright alright, I won’t.” Yang raises her hands to placate her and she flinches slightly. Luckily Yang doesn’t seem to notice.

“Well then, lead the way Belladonna!” She booms, smiling widely at her and Blake feels herself loosen a bit.

They make their way through the mansion to familiar forever fall wooden doors, mostly without any problems. Except for that one moment when Yang decides that she _absolutely had_ to touch those gauntlets displayed after being weirdly entranced by them. Then Blake _absolutely had_ to yank her away from multiple arrows that were now embedded on the floor, marking the position where the werewolf had blatantly disregarded her warnings.

They stood in front of the doors with the giant snowflake like symbol carved on it and Blake states to the guards their business of discussing matters of “territory” with Weiss. As the guard sought permission through the intercom, she spares a glance at the surprisingly quiet blonde to her left. Her brows instantly furrow as she takes in the raised hackles and flat ears of the fuming werewolf, a growl teetering on spilling from her throat and between clenched teeth. This might not be the wisest course of action, Blake reasons as the light turns green and the doors are pushed open.

Angling her eyes down and striding through the doors, she spots Weiss’s silhouette standing amidst the glare and hears Yang cursing when she stomps in after her.

“Blake, I see you’ve brought an… unexpected guest.”

Displeasure is smacked clearly on Weiss’s face, her tone clipped and mouth pulled down in a deep frown.

She notes curiously as Weiss slams a drawer shut, pictures of people she doesn’t recognise flashing by for a second before she cuts the harsh shine.

“Yea we all know what you actually meant and that’s _unwelcomed_ guest, well right back at you Schnee.” Yang’s open hostility comes as a shock to Blake. Alarm bells ring in her head when Yang stalks across the room to glare imposingly down at the shorter woman, her hand coming up to rest on the comforting feel of the silk leather wrapped hilt.

“Then we can cut the trivialities short and get straight to the point Xiao Long. No sense in prolonging this obviously _unwelcomed_ conversation.” Weiss’s voice is tight as she voices this and her posture is so rigid Blake is afraid she might snap in half if Yang so much as reaches over the desk.

A snarl makes its way out of Yang’s throat and Blake quickly decides to intervene before the two werewolf start to trade physical blows with each other.

“Several dust shops were robbed at approximately the same time today at 11 am, all throughout Vale City.” The two of them refuse to stop glaring at each other while Blake continues to explain. “I was shadowing one of the groups who targeted a dust shop at one of the streets in the Upper-Class district. The one near the famous cookie shop.”

She is utterly mystified when both werewolf visibly stiffens at that offhanded mention. She files that peculiar behaviour away for future contemplation when the air wasn’t so thick with tension she could slice through it with her blade.

“Yang subdued three of the robbers and I dealt with their leader when he threatened the dust shop owner’s life. What was of significance though was that they were all Faunus and they robbed that shop only _after_ they made a deal with one of Torchwick’s guys.” That snaps Weiss out of their face off, turning to focus on her instead. Blake feels her own tail start to lash about at the narrowed eyes and her ears strain against silk to flatten themselves.

Weiss seems to note her growing agitation and takes a moment to compose herself. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, her posture lets up a bit and Blake doesn’t feel the need to start growing claws anymore. Well, not as much as before.

“That is concerning, seeing as he’s been up to something for a month or two already.” Weiss’s brows furrow in thought, as Yang restrains herself too and Blake withdraws her hand from her katana.

“Yea he’s been making deals with the dust seller by the docks too. It’s already around the sixth time he got crates of silver coming in since the last time I met him. Couldn’t do much about it since he claims that it’s needed for the rising amount of Faunus who keep messing around on his turf.”

She exchanged looks with Weiss, processing the information given by the Blood Rose leader. “He already has so much dust and is still gathering more. And everyone thinks that the Faunus are behind the robberies that happened today.” Blake growls out, frustration lacing her words.

Yang nods, hackles still raised and eyes blazing but mostly quietened. “They’ll blame the Faunus for sure, all while Torchwick sits comfy on the mountain of dust he stole.”

They stand in silence for a moment letting the thought boil in the air angrily. “Well, I say we march over to his place and beat his smug face into the ground. He sure as hell can’t take both of us at the same time.” Yang booms, cracking her knuckles.

“And run head first into a mouthful of silver? Do brutes like you all have a death wish or something?” Weiss snaps and Yang rounds on her with a fist pulled back.

“It wouldn’t work anyway because he’s recently disappeared,” Blake interjects pointedly, Yang’s fist inches from Weiss face, who glares at her unflinchingly.

“What?” Yang questions, punch forgotten.

“Yes, as of yesterday his whereabouts are unknown. He up and relocated apparently but it’s most likely still somewhere in his turf.” Blake relays.

She recoils as the sound of splintering wood thunders in the room. The ribbon around her ear unravels as they pull back forcefully against her head and she hisses, eyes slitted and tail lashing around.

The remains of the chair that was part of the set in front of Weiss’s desk lay scattered around the floor while Yang pants heavily, shaking with very poorly restrained rage.

“Xiao Long, I need you to calm down now,” Weiss states out monotonously. Yang looks up to meet her gaze and snarls, sounds of bones snapping eerily.

“Blake, you too,” Weiss calls out, pale blue eyes flickering briefly in her direction before staring back at the blonde careful not to set her off.

Blake closes her eyes, trying to drown out the murmurs of Weiss’s firm commands and focuses instead on her breathing.

_Blake._

_Blake!_

_BLAKE!!_

Taking deep gulps of air, she forces away the whispers of shouting from her mind and work on loosening the vice-like grip of her hands. She starts to count mentally backwards. Continuously subtracting seven, starting from a thousand.

_1000\. 993. 986..._

When she opens her eyes the room is silent and Yang is looking down at the floor sheepishly. She’s a little too shaken to think much of it though.

“I.. let my emotions get the better of me, as leader it is simply unacceptable and for that I.. apologize.” Weiss clears her throat, glancing at her with a look of concern.

“I propose that we put aside our differences and work together to take Roman Torchwick down since he poses a threat to not only our gangs but all Faunus as well.”

Yang nods in agreement, looking over to Blake and seeming to only just notice her unsettled state. She feels shame burn through her as Yang’s eyes widen slightly but she quickly turns away to give her a moment longer to collect herself and doesn’t voice anything, which Blake is grateful for.

“It’s a sound plan. Two pair of eyes or in this case two gangs are better for hunting a man than one.” She manages to voice out evenly and Weiss nods.

“I hate to spoil the er.. mood but I believe that we should also discuss what we get out of this partnership,” Yang states, giving voice to the not-so-pretty loose end of the newfound deal.

Weiss straightens as a more familiar type of conversation is set. “Well, I believe for our _generous_ help, a quarter of the docks should be given to us.”

Yang gapes as Weiss drones on. “Not only that, some turf in the commercial districts that are in Blood Rose control. Also, I want you and.. I want you to stop vandalizing my property with your weird messages!”

“Hold on princess,” Yang stills as Weiss goes deathly silent and scrambles to correct her mistake. “Er... I mean Ice Queen, we may be getting a little help from you but we all know who the heavy hitters are in this city.” Blake silently agrees. It’s common knowledge throughout Vale that the Blood Rose Gang are mostly comprised of the bulkiest and brawniest Faunus.

“Which means you brutes are the brawn while I and my gang, on the other hand, will be the brains of the operation which is certainly more important.” There’s blatant arrogance in Weiss’s tone and Yang snorts at her.

Blake also silently agrees with this though, since the Arctic Unchained, like their leader are known for their razor-sharp wit, being cold and calculated as well as their more.. sophisticated mannerisms.

“Guys can we stay on track here, you can boast about your strengths later,” Blake states tiredly, wanting to finish this ticking bomb of a discussion as soon as possible.

“Alright fine you’ll get a piece of the docks and I’ll consider not spray painting your walls anymore.” Yang snickers but otherwise her tone is firm.

“I also want a favour I can call on, at a later date.” Yang considers this for a moment. “What kind of favour?”

“The kind whereby if I need your help, you’ll drop everything and come to my aid,” Weiss states directly.

Yang stares at her incredulously for a moment. “You’ve got some nerve asking me that after... “ She lets out a deep sigh before eyeing the resolute expression on Weiss’s face.

After a moment she seems to find something there and lets up. “Ok fine it’s a deal” Weiss's lips curl into a tiny smile before dropping as Yang continues. “But, I want a piece of your land at the Upper-Class district. Also, I need information on two separate things. Lastly… I want the street with the famous cookies Blake mentioned just now.”

Shock sparks in her chest when Weiss visibly flinches and _only_ at the last demand that was placed.

What in the world was so important about that shop that caused both werewolves to nearly get into a fight over and her normally unflappable leader to react so obviously to? Were cookies _really_ that big of a deal to them?

She shakes that ridiculous thought out of her head and decides to investigate more into this later.

Weiss’s voice is strained when she answers. “Yang... “

Another surprise to Blake. Weiss addressing the other werewolf leader so informally, silent plea ringing loudly in everyone's ears.

Yang’s face is hard as she scrutinizes the white-haired leader. Finally, she gives an overdramatic sigh and nods. Weiss shoulders immediately loosen and Blake's ears flick as they pick up a barely noticeable sigh of relief.

“Well then, I want you to find a woman.” Weiss raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t question.

“Blake will assist you. She’s my most trusted and honestly, reliable person in my gang to get things done. Plus, she’s more than skilled and capable at acquiring information even out of the city given enough time.” Weiss states matter of factly and Blake feels a sense of pride well inside her even though her expression remains stoic.

“Great, as for the other person well I think you know who I’m talking about.” Weiss takes a moment to contemplate this then nods. “I’ll do what I can.”

“I suppose that’s the most I can hope for,” Yang mutters.

“Excellent, so for the time being the Blood Rose and the Arctic Unchained are in an alliance. Any other details I suppose we can iron out later but for now, the main objective is to take down Roman Torchwick and whatever his schemes are.” Weiss firmly states, continuing on when she sees she has their undivided attention.

“Blake your mission now is exactly your forte which is one of stealth. Find out whatever slump Torchwick is holed up in, what his plans are and report back.” Blake gives a nod, committing her objectives down to memory.

“Oh, I’ll join you.”

She and her white-haired leader eye the Blonde casually leaning on Weiss’s desk.

“You aren’t exactly stealthy, far from it actually,” Weiss says pointedly.

“Hey, I can be stealthy when I want to be. Anyway, I think it’s best for Blake to decide, she’s the one risking her life to find out some shady schemes of our enemy. Perhaps she’d like some backup and company for the trip.” Yang grins and winks.

Two pairs of eyes turn to stare at her. One flashing, a clear warning against the preposterous proposition shining through pale blue iris and the other, beaming with playfulness and daring, fire dancing across lilac iris.

 

And she makes a decision.

 


End file.
